lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Garry's Mod trollpasta: The Horny Hacker
DISCLAIMER: i do not support crime, harassment, rape, or murder in any way or form, what you are about to read is extremely NSFW, and contains explicit content not suitable for younger audiences. Please take precautions before reading this mistake of a story, thank you, and f*ck on hello, my name is "Dad's little toy" according to my daddy, i didn't know what he meant by that but i was fine with it, i live alone in the projects with my daddy, my mommy left us because she didn't want to deal with his 3 inch no more, i did not know what she meant by that but i think she meant by how tall he was. My sister went to prostitute herself for money and that's the only reason why we have money, i think prostitution mean caring for kitties, and ever since i was 4 years old i used to play on my sister's laptop, since she was rarely home. It was your average dell office laptop, filled with viruses and naked pics of herself to send to her five boyfriends, and one girlfriend. She had a steam account which later turned into mines because she hardly plays on steam anymore, she mostly plays on the ps4 or she plays fortnite on the laptop. Her library was filled with games for stupid weaboos like honeypop, honeycam something, doki doki sex club, etc. But there was one game she had that i've always loved playing, and that's Garry's Mod, Garry's Mod is a cool sandbox game, were you can make shit and do whatever you want, in other words, it makes you feel like God. The only thing i hate about Garry's Mod is the lag, and the micspam on servers. I love the game so much, that my shitty 10 GB hard drive is 99.9% stuffed with addons, and my sister hates it. But there was this one time where it would change my love for Garry's Mod forever. So as my daddy was making weird moaning noises next door to my sister's room i was casually playing on a darkrp server putting people in jail for no reason, when i came across this error, he came up to me and said; "can me haev me coc in ur ass an ppusy plz". I said; "no u stuppod noob go kil urself nooooooob go ppla rovblox", then i sent him to jail with my mighty baton. Two minutes later and my laptop shut down. This was normal because my laptop used to shut down regularly at times, since i had the protegent antivirus and alot of porno on the laptop, it was obvious we were getting hacked. But this time things weren't normal. The screen made a loud female moaning sex noise when the login screen showed up. I tried typing in my password but i couldn't log in, after 69 tries i finally logged in. Turns out i had caps lock on, oh well. my wallpaper was sans and papyrus from undertale boning eachother, i vomited. and all my desktop icons were a picture of a penis squirting cum. They all showed; "cum on me daddy". I thought this was probably one of those porno viruses that my sister accidentally got. I did a scan with protegent and only google chrome showed up as a threat. I couldn't do anything about the virus so i left the computer alone, hoping the hacker would get bored and fuck off. Two hours later i went back on. the virus was still there, but steam seemed to be fixed, i opened steam and what i found on my profile was horrifying. my avatar was some weird humanoid fox thing getting fucked in the ass, and my username was '69dicksucker69'. Also my bio was; "hello, im a 18 year old whore and i like to suck people's toes and give head, i accept any size!" which after that, it displayed my phone number which i obviously can't show. All of my friends were gone, except for one person, the username was 'pussy_punisher'. I never remember friending and following anybody named 'pussy_punisher' before, but then it all hit me like my father clapping my cheeks. It was that hacker i met in darkrp! Then all of a sudden, he messaged me, "hey bby" he said. i said; "what tf did u do cange tis riht now u dikhead", he replied; "not until you suck me and give me back". I said; "ew no u cuchead u wit teh gaey shit". He stopped replying for 30 seconds until he spammed my chat with a link accompanied by the message; "check this map i made for you <3". I tried closing the chat box, didn't work, i tried unfriending him and blocking him, didn't work. I finally clicked the link and it took me to this map in the steam workshop called, 'i will obliterate dad’s little toy's pussy', which was weird because i was a guy, and how did he know my real name? I subscribed to it and opened Garry's Mod and all of my addons were gone except for the map, after it finished loading, i clicked 'start new game' and was surprised to see the two default maps were gone too, i only saw the downloaded map. I loaded into it and i spawned in a dark room, i didn't have any weapons on me, no physgun nor toolgun, i couldn't even open the spawn menu. I checked my playermodel and it was chell from portal 2. I couldn't change it. But then, a long dark hallway opened in front of my eyes, i proceeded to walk down the hallway. As i walked, i started hearing sex grunts and moans, and liquid sounds followed by clapping sounds. Then something killed me, after that, i spawned in a dirty old room that looked alot like my sister's room, i was in the bed, sleeping, but i had my eyes open like if i had sleeping paralysis, 10 seconds later, the door opened and a figure walked in looking like my daddy. It was my daddy, he had a 9 inch pink rubber stick in his hand and smacked me with it, after that, my computer shut down and everything went black, 2 seconds later and my door knob started to wobble, my dad walked in with a baseball bat, with a creepy grin, he hit me with it and everything went black, i woke up in my bed, feeling like shit, my head hurt, but my ass hurts more for some reason, and my bedsheets were wet and sticky. i pulled my pants down and saw that my anus was gaping open, it was bleeding along with a strange white, sticky substance, i started to cry and ran to my sister’s room and used one of her tampons to stop the bleeding. I then took the computer and smashed it to bits with a hammer. I will never play Garry's Mod again, and every morning i wake up, i have a strange feeling in my asshole. Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Wall of Text Category:NSFW Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Excessive Profanity